El canto del ruiseñor
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Erwin pensó que tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, pero podía jurar que había escuchado un suave canto que le arrulló hasta hacerlo caer profundamente dormido. Afuera, cantaba un ruiseñor a la luz de la luna, sus ojos fijos en el hombre al otro lado de la ventana. Si tan sólo pudiera estar cerca de él…


Advertencias: AU, reencarnación, drama.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **El canto del ruiseñor**

 **I**

 _Aquí el tiempo no avanza._

 _Aquí siempre son las 7:30, todo el día, todos los días. Siempre._

 _Como si el tiempo pudiera engañar a la muerte._

El otoño recién comenzaba a secar las hojas de los árboles cuando Erwin abrió sus ojos por primera vez en aquella habitación desconocida. Apenas despertar, su mirada se enfocó en la intensa luz sobre su cabeza, que poco a poco se volvió menos molesta a medida que se adaptaba a ella.

—Al fin despiertas.

La voz había sonado muy cerca, pero aun no era capaz de identificar exactamente de dónde provenía. Su cabeza se sentía pesada, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, y aun se sentía bastante aturdido. De un momento a otro, pudo sentir un leve sopor apoderarse de él nuevamente, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Sólo deseaba seguir durmiendo.

—Quédate conmigo, Erwin.

No podía entender nada, no sabía dónde estaba o cómo había llegado ahí, pero algo en su interior le obligó a empujar lejos el adormecimiento y abrir los ojos de nuevo, buscando a la persona que le llamaba con tanta insistencia. Finalmente, luego de un gran esfuerzo, pudo identificar a la dueña de esa voz, aunque no podía encontrar la propia para responder.

—Eso es, es hora de despertar. No puedo creer que quieras seguir durmiendo cuando has estado sedado por tres días.

Erwin no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero su mente se esforzaba por recordar algo, cualquier cosa que explicara su situación y por qué habían tenido que sedarlo por tanto tiempo.

—Hanji… —Su voz había sido tan sólo un susurro, más parecido a un gruñido, pero eso bastó para hacerle saber que estaba consciente aunque siguiera confundido.

—Me diste un gran susto. —Hanji se acercó a su rostro, apareciendo por primera vez en su campo de visión. Al verla vistiendo su usual bata blanca, Erwin confirmó que se encontraba en el hospital. —Tienes suerte de que estuviera ahí para revisarte, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mí, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue llevarte hasta el sofá luego de que te desmayaras? Pensé que moriría aplastada.

Erwin no tenía energía para responderle, Hanji lo sabía, pero necesitaba mantenerlo despierto para saber en qué estado se encontraba. Él, por su parte, trataba en vano de mover su cuerpo, ni siquiera era capaz de preguntar qué había pasado.

—No te esfuerces, el efecto de los sedantes tardará un par de horas en desaparecer por completo. Volveré después para revisarte.

Con una sonrisa amable, la mujer se despidió de él antes de abandonar la habitación para continuar con su recorrido matutino con el resto de los pacientes. Al menos se encontraba más tranquila ahora que había podido verle despierto.

Apenas se encontró sólo de nuevo, cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por concentrarse, buscando en el desastre que era su memoria los últimos recuerdos de antes de perder la consciencia tres días atrás. Para su sorpresa, entre más lo intentaba su mente parecía ir aclarándose poco a poco hasta que se sintió totalmente despierto.

A su mente comenzaron a regresar los recuerdos de ese día, su resfriado que había empeorado durante la noche, la visita de Hanji, sus pulmones quemando mientras trataban de llenarse de aire, el dolor en su pecho al respirar… Y luego todo se volvió negro. No había nada después de eso.

Llevaba más de dos semanas enfermo, con un resfriado que no le permitía llevar su vida como normalmente lo hacía, pero esa mañana su fiebre había sido mucho peor, impidiéndole ir al conservatorio donde trabajaba como maestro de música. Preocupado por su salud, decidió llamar a Hanji, su amiga de la infancia y médico de cabecera, para pedirle una consulta directamente en casa pues no se sentía bien como para andar por la calle.

Aun recordaba a la perfección como, mientras esperaba su llegada, había sufrido un fuerte dolor en su pecho y la simple acción de respirar se volvió terriblemente dolorosa. Para cuando Hanji llamó a su puerta, tuvo que obligarse a abrir antes de finalmente dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia.

Seguramente su resfriado se había complicado, eso podría explicar por qué le habían mantenido sedado todo ese tiempo, cosa que agradecía pues no había tenido que soportar de nuevo el ardor de sus pulmones rogando por aire.

Apenas estuvo plenamente consciente de su entorno, lo primero que Erwin notó fue un reloj en la pared frente a su cama. El reloj marcaba las siete treinta, aunque el sol estaba ya tan alto que estaba seguro de que esa no era la hora. Pensó que quizás estaba atrasado, pero por más intenso que le mirara, el reloj no hacía el mínimo intento por avanzar. Tal vez era mejor si no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaba confinado a esas cuatro paredes o acabaría por volverse loco.

Tal como había dicho, Hanji volvió poco después cuando hubo terminado su ronda, sonriendo tranquila al notarle más despierto que antes.

—Veo que ya estás de vuelta con nosotros. —Hanji se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole animada como de costumbre.

—Sí, lamento haberte preocupado.

Erwin le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecho de haber recuperado el control de su cuerpo y de no sentir aún ninguna molestia.

—Voy a revisarte ahora, después tenemos que hacer más pruebas.

No le había gustado nada la forma en que había dicho aquello, pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada, en vez de eso se dedicó a seguir sus instrucciones mientras ella le tomaba los signos y le revisaba con el estetoscopio. Fue durante esa revisión que Erwin volvió a sentir dolor al respirar, provocando en ella una expresión preocupada.

—Debí atenderme antes de que se convirtiera en neumonía. —Comentó tratando de restarle importancia para no causar más molestias, pero el rostro de su amiga reflejaba una tristeza que no podía entender.

—Erwin, no te voy a mentir, esto es más grave que una neumonía. —Hanji tomó su mano entre las suyas, mirándole con seriedad. —Tú… tienes cáncer de pulmón en etapa avanzada.

La voz de la doctora se había quebrado al decir aquello, no sólo era su paciente, era su mejor amigo y estaba muriendo sin que pudiera hacer nada por él.

Erwin no supo que decir, el impacto de la noticia había sido demasiado para él. Nunca había fumado, llevaba una vida saludable y se cuidaba bastante, no había forma de que estuviera tan enfermo. No había forma de que no se diera cuenta antes, nunca había sentido ninguna clase de malestar y estaba seguro de que no lo había heredado de sus padres. No importaba como lo viera, tenía que ser un error.

Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar mientras Hanji trataba de convencerle de que aún no estaba todo perdido. Faltaban más pruebas para confirmar que tan avanzada estaba la enfermedad, aún podían atenderlo para detener su avance. Hanji le aseguró que, con el tratamiento adecuado, podría vivir varios años sin sufrir ninguna clase de deterioro por la enfermedad.

Por desgracia, aunque ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta, ambos sabían que ya era muy tarde para él, de otro modo no habría acabado en ese cuarto de hospital.

Erwin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por detener su llanto y mostrarse tranquilo para que ella pudiera irse y continuar con su trabajo, pues Hanji se negaba a dejarlo sólo luego de recibir esa noticia. Aunque por dentro estuviera deshecho, no había razón para distraerla de sus obligaciones en el hospital.

Además de ella, Erwin no tenía a nadie cercano, ni familiares ni amigos que pudieran estar a su lado en ese momento. Tan sólo el recuerdo de la persona a la que, sin conocer, había amado desde siempre. Por un momento, Erwin incluso agradeció el no haber podido encontrarlo, de esa forma nadie le echaría de menos cuando se fuera.

Cuando finalmente logró convencerla de irse, jurándole que estaría bien y que esperaría los resultados de las pruebas, se permitió llorar de nuevo en silencio, dejando salir toda la frustración que sentía al ver sus sueños truncarse de esa manera.

El resto de la tarde la pasó ensimismado, tratando de encontrar una razón para lo que le estaba pasando, preguntándose por qué la vida se le escapaba de esa forma sin haber encontrado lo que siempre había estado buscando.

Sin importar el tiempo que pasara, o que tan difícil pareciera, Erwin nunca había dejado de buscar a ese hombre que veía en sus sueños desde que era un niño. Sus propios padres no creían en él cuando decía que tenía que encontrarlo e incluso paso gran parte de su niñez y adolescencia entre terapias y visitas a varios psicólogos, pero aquello no había sido suficiente para hacer que desistiera. Erwin estaba convencido de que estaban destinados a encontrarse y, una vez que lo hicieran, finalmente dejaría de sentirse incompleto como todos esos años.

Pero ahora, sabiendo que estaba enfermo de gravedad, se preguntó si realmente existía esa persona, y si era así, ¿por qué no había sido capaz de encontrarlo antes de que todo eso pasara? De haberlo hecho, probablemente no tendría que pasar por todo eso sólo. Él sería su razón para enfrentar su enfermedad.

Llegada la noche, Erwin pensó que tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, pero podía jurar que había escuchado un suave canto que le arrulló hasta hacerlo caer profundamente dormido, olvidándose de todo por lo que estaba pasando.

Afuera, cantaba un ruiseñor a la luz de la luna, sus ojos fijos en el hombre al otro lado de la ventana. Si tan sólo pudiera estar cerca de él…

* * *

 **II**

 _Aquí el tiempo no avanza._

 _Si no puedo estar ahí contigo, cada día es una muerte lenta._

 _Ojalá el invierno acabara con ésta distancia._

Siempre le había seguido en silencio, pero Erwin nunca pareció darse cuenta. Al principio fue un gato, uno callejero al que Erwin había recogido una tarde cuando era apenas un niño. Erwin se encariñó rápidamente con él, y le llevaba consigo a todos lados, y él estaba feliz de poder estar a su lado aunque fuera en esa forma. Pero la vida de los gatos era demasiado corta y pronto tuvo que dejarlo sólo.

Después, un clavel. Erwin lo había cortado para su madre el día que murió, pero por alguna razón no pudo dejarlo junto a su tumba como había planeado y terminó por llevarlo a casa. Era del blanco más puro que jamás hubiera visto y, por extraño que sonara, hablarle durante los días siguientes a la muerte de su madre fue un gran alivio para sobrellevar el duelo. Pero las flores se marchitan y volvió a dejarlo sólo.

La siguiente vez que lo encontró, Erwin era ya un joven adulto y él no era más que un huracán. Ese fue el reencuentro más efímero, pero lo que nunca supo fue que, en esos momentos, lo que Erwin más necesitaba era esa lluvia intensa para aclarar sus ideas cuando decidió dejar sus estudios de derecho para dedicarse a lo que de verdad amaba.

Levi había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo, en diferentes formas y bajo diferentes circunstancias, pero nunca se había ido aunque Erwin no se diera cuenta. Nunca entendió si aquello era una mala broma del destino, pero eso no le impidió seguir amándole con la misma intensidad de aquella otra vida. Aunque él no lo supiera, aunque él no le amara de vuelta.

En esa ocasión, cuando volvió a verlo, ya habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez. Erwin era todo un hombre y Levi no podía estar más orgulloso de la persona en que se había convertido. Pero Erwin debía estar pasando por un mal momento, Levi lo sabía porque sólo en esos casos era que podía estar a su lado.

En efecto, cuando Levi voló hasta su ventana, reencarnado en un ruiseñor, supo de inmediato que su salud se estaba debilitando. Estuvo fuera de la ventana esos tres días en que no hacía más que rogar que despertara. Entonaba suaves melodías para hacer más agradable su descanso, y otras aún más suaves cuando le notaba agitado, calmándole de inmediato aunque no fuera consciente de su presencia.

Ese día, cuando Erwin supo que estaba enfermo, Levi golpeó la ventana con su pico una y otra vez, tratando de llamar su atención en un intento desesperado por demostrarle que no estaba sólo en ese difícil momento, aunque lo único que consiguió fue aturdirse. Cuanto hubiera dado por ser capaz de abrazarle y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien.

Al día siguiente, cuando Erwin despertó, fue llevado a realizarle algunos estudios. No había visto a Hanji esa mañana, pero estaba un poco más sereno que la noche anterior, de cualquier forma no tenía otra opción que resignarse. Al volver a la habitación finalmente le fue permitido caminar, aunque no podía salir y tampoco podía dejar el suero que estaba conectado a su brazo. Pese a que seguía encerrado, fue reconfortante el poder levantarse de esa cama que no hacia más que deprimirle.

Luego de darse un baño, se acercó a la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Recién estaba notando la excelente vista de la ciudad cuando escuchó un golpeteo, un casi inaudible sonido cuya procedencia no lograba identificar. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación en busca de lo que hubiera causado ese sonido, mirando incrédulo cuando notó un pequeño pájaro fuera de la ventana.

—Hey, ¿qué haces ahí? —Le llamó mientras abría la ventana, permitiendo al ave posarse en el marco.

Apenas fue capaz de verle de cerca, Levi comenzó a cantar en respuesta las mismas notas de la noche anterior, feliz por poder verle de nuevo y estar a su lado aunque fuera en esa forma. Sabía que Erwin no podría entenderle, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que no necesitaba las palabras para expresarle ese amor que siempre había sentido por él.

—Así que eras tú quien cantaba anoche.

Erwin le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, estirando una mano hacia él lentamente para no asustarlo. Al principio esperaba que se posara en su mano como había visto a otras aves hacer en televisión, pero se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver cómo, en vez de eso, se acercaba a él y frotaba su cabeza contra su palma. Con ese simple roce, pudo sentir como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pero no solo eso, un extraño sentimiento de melancolía se instaló en su pecho, como si hubiera estado esperado mucho por ese contacto.

—Veo que hiciste un amigo.

La voz de Hanji le sacó de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para evitar que cediera al llanto sin estar seguro del por qué. Sin alejarse de la ventana, la miró ligeramente avergonzado, estaba seguro de que no muchas personas acostumbraban hablar con las aves.

—Creo que está perdido, lo escuché cantando anoche.

—¿Anoche? —Ella lo miró sorprendida, aunque en las mañana se escuchaba un agradable coro en los arboles fuera del hospital, nunca había escuchado de ningún pájaro que cantara por las noches.

—Sí, debe ser un ruiseñor. —Como confirmación a sus palabras, el pájaro hizo un sonido que a Erwin le pareció una respuesta.

—Nunca había visto un ruiseñor negro. —Se acercó lentamente para que no escapara volando, deteniendo su avance cuando le vio saltar hasta ocultarse tras la mano de su amigo. Tenía las plumas más negras que jamás hubiera visto, decoradas por una pequeña mancha blanca en su pecho, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, que a pesar de ser tan pequeños podía jurar que eran grises. En cierta forma, tenía un cierto parecido con alguien a quien no podía recordar.

—Debe ser un capricho de la naturaleza.

Levi le miró curioso, subiendo por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro, donde al fin fue capaz de ver de cerca esos ojos que amaba. De haber podido hacerlo, hubiera llorado de gozo e impotencia mezclados, culpando al destino que se ensañaba con él.

—Parece que le gustas. —Comentó Hanji con una suave sonrisa, ocultando tras ella el verdadero motivo de su visita.

Erwin se entretuvo un poco más con el pájaro, tomando la confianza de acariciarle con cuidado, a lo que este respondía cantando en su oído una suave melodía que hacía a Erwin sentirse tranquilo, como si con ese canto tratara de decirle que no estaba sólo.

—Entonces, ¿ya tienes los resultados? —Le había costado mucho encontrar el valor para preguntar, pero en verdad necesitaba saberlo.

—Sí, de eso quería hablarte.

Como anticipando las cosas, Levi voló hasta el hombro de Erwin de nuevo, acercándose a su cuello pues esa era la única forma que tenía para mostrarle que estaba ahí con él sin importar lo que pasara.

—El cáncer está muy avanzado. —Soltó sin tratar de darle vueltas al asunto o suavizar la noticia, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él no querría eso.

Al no obtener respuesta de su parte, continuó. —Se ha extendido al hígado, el estómago y los riñones, otros de tus órganos se verán afectados en poco tiempo. Podemos darte quimioterapia para tratar de frenar su avance, o podemos… —su voz se quebró, obligándola a tomar un profundo respiro para poder seguir hablando— ponerte en tratamiento paliativo (1)… Es tu decisión.

Durante largos minutos, Erwin no fue capaz de procesar toda esa información. Era cierto que había aceptado su enfermedad y el hecho de que estuviera en una etapa avanzada, pero saber que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida era algo que no se esperaba y no sabía cómo afrontar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? —Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

—Tal vez un par de meses. —Como doctora, sabía que sería difícil para Erwin tomar una decisión, por lo que prefirió darle su espacio.

—Te dejaré sólo para que lo pienses, pero por favor no tardes mucho. —Hanji palmeó su hombro como muestra de afecto antes de dirigirse a la salida, pero fue detenida por él.

—Hanji —la miró decidido, no había nada que pensar—, no quiero las quimioterapias.

Ella asintió en silencio y salió del cuarto, permitiéndose llorar una vez que estuvo lejos de su vista. Adentro, Erwin miraba perdidamente al suelo. Todo aquello era demasiado irreal para él, todo menos el canto de su nuevo amigo, quien parecía querer consolarle con esa dulce melodía.

Llegada la noche, se vieron obligados a separarse cuando Erwin tuvo que cerrar la ventana y Levi tuvo que quedarse afuera. Cuanto deseaba poder estar ahí, recostarse a su lado, asegurarse de que él estuviera bien, cuidar de él. Si nunca podrían estar juntos, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo? Aunque mantenía la esperanza de volver a estar a su lado, aunque intentaba por todos los medios hacerle saber que era él, ya comenzaba a resignarse. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que no volvería a estar junto a él como iguales, entre más pasaba el tiempo, más convencido estaba de ello.

Cada día era más difícil para Erwin, pero todo estaba bien. Gracias al pequeño ruiseñor en su ventana, los días ahí se habían vuelto menos pesados e incluso habían creado una especie de rutina de acercarse a la ventana apenas despertaba, siendo saludado por el hermoso canto de su nuevo amigo. Pasaban los días juntos, Erwin hablándole de cómo se sentía a manera de desahogo, y Levi paseándose alrededor de él y cantando en respuesta hasta que la noche les obligaba a despedirse, pues Levi no podía entrar al hospital por mucho que Erwin odiara dejarle a la intemperie.

Algunas veces, el canto del ruiseñor se colmaba de notas alegres que le levantaban el ánimo cuando había tenido un mal día, pero otras, principalmente en las noches, Erwin podía jurar que su canto se tornaba triste, melancólico, aunque sin perder ese toque tan característico que se le antojaba romántico. Era como si el ave, al igual que él, estuviera esperando por alguien que sabía que no vendría.

Cada noche, Erwin volvía a soñar con esa persona, la persona a la que siempre había querido conocer, ese hombre al que había buscado como un loco, al que extrañaba desesperadamente, al que tanto deseaba sostener entre sus brazos e impedirle alejarse. Mientras dormía, las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro. Incluso en sueños sabía que ese encuentro nunca se daría.

Afuera, cantaba el ruiseñor a la luz de la luna, sus ojos fijos en el hombre al otro lado de la ventana. Si tan sólo pudiera con su canto decirle lo que su corazón guardaba…

* * *

 **III**

 _Aquí el tiempo no avanza._

 _¿Puedes sentirlo? Mi corazón aún late a la par del tuyo._

 _No quiero una vida donde tú no estés._

El invierno había llegado muy pronto ese año. De un momento a otro, la temperatura había descendido varios grados y las primeras nevadas no tardarían en aparecer.

Usualmente, Erwin amaba esa época del año. Podía pasar horas enteras fuera de casa, sentado en alguna banca en algún parque tranquilo tan sólo para ver la nieve caer y acumularse en el suelo. Entonces, cuando ya hubiera alcanzado varios centímetros de altura, se levantaría y caminaría por la nieve como cuando era niño, disfrutando del inocente placer de sentir sus pies hundirse y dificultando su andar. Lo haría todo el camino a casa sin importar lo que los demás pudieran pensar hasta finalmente llegar a su puerta, donde se quitaría los zapatos apenas entrar para reemplazarlos con su par de pantuflas favorito. Prepararía una taza de chocolate caliente, que bebería sentado junto a la ventana de su habitación, y vería la nieve caer afuera hasta quedarse dormido.

Eso haría normalmente, si no tuviera que estar encerrado en ese horrible cuarto de hospital. Pero no era solo eso lo que le molestaba, también estaba el hecho de que el frío no hacía más que empeorar su estado, volviendo la tarea de respirar un verdadero calvario al grado que debía pasar el menor tiempo posible fuera de la cama, al menos si quería evitar ese sentimiento de sus pulmones al borde del colapso. Su estación favorita estaba acabando con él.

Al principio se había convencido de que no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Los primeros días incluso había seguido con su rutina, saludando cada mañana al pequeño ruiseñor, quien le miraba preocupado, como si con sus ojos quisiera preguntarle cómo se sentía ese día y mandarle de vuelta a la cama. Pero cada día que pasaba, mientras la temperatura bajaba constantemente, también lo hacían sus energías.

Había puesto una silla junto a la ventana, de modo que pudiera pasar tiempo con el pajarillo sin tener que esforzarse demasiado, incluso había comenzado a llevar una manta consigo a causa del frío, pero ni una sola mañana había faltado a su encuentro, aunque había algo que le estaba preocupando más que su propia salud.

—¿Todavía sigues aquí? —Erwin le miró preocupado mientras acariciaba suavemente su pecho.

No iba a negar que encontrarlo todas las mañana en su ventana le llenaba de una alegría imposible de describir, tampoco que gracias a él era que podía dormir bien en las noches, pero la temperatura estaba bajando tanto que Erwin temía abrir la ventana un día y encontrar que había muerto congelado.

No estaba seguro de poder soportarlo si es que algo así llegaba a ocurrir, por eso era que llevaba ya varios días intentando hacer que se marchara. Incluso había tratado de ignorar su presencia y no abrirle la ventana, pero no había servido de nada. Aunque pareciera que se había ido, le escuchaba cantando por las noches.

Levi inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándole a los ojos en busca de una razón para que quisiera alejarle. En todas las veces que se habían encontrado, Erwin siempre trataba de que se quedara a su lado, ¿por qué esta vez era lo contrario?

—Hoy hace más frío que los otros días —comentó Erwin cuando le vio volar hasta su hombro—, si la temperatura sigue bajando pronto comenzará a nevar, ¿no deberías emigrar antes de que eso pase?

La pregunta sonaba lógica para Levi, quien apreciaba su preocupación, pero no iba a dejarlo sólo. En un intento por hacerle saber cómo se sentía, se acomodó en la curva de su hombro, pegándose a su cuello tanto como podía en busca de su calor corporal. Erwin siempre había tenido un aroma que le llenaba de tranquilidad, si pudiera quedarse así para siempre no tendría nada más que desear.

—Al menos estás cómodo. —Erwin sonrió y le cubrió con su mano, cuidando no lastimarle.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, viviendo el momento como si las diferencias entre ellos no fueran importantes y sus almas se alegraran por estar juntas. Levi no sabía cuánto más podría soportar las inclemencias del tiempo, pero mientras Erwin estuviera en ese hospital no le dejaría sólo por nada del mundo.

Afuera, la escarcha había cubierto la mayoría de los arbustos del jardín, y no tardaría en comenzar a cubrir los árboles, lo que hizo a Erwin tener aun más por la seguridad del ruiseñor. Necesitaba convencerlo de irse, de cualquier forma, él tampoco estaría ahí mucho más.

—Sabes, el invierno siempre ha sido mi estación favorita. —Sus ojos se fijaron en el paisaje fuera del cuarto, y Levi no pudo evitar seguir su mirada, entendiendo su fascinación por ese clima que él mismo había amado en otro tiempo, cuando su vida no era tan frágil.

—Cuando comience a nevar, me gustaría poder estar ahí afuera, aunque fuera sólo por un momento.

Erwin, que siempre procuraba mantenerse optimista ante cualquier situación, finalmente había alcanzado su límite. Estaba harto de aparentar estar bien, de los medicamentos para el dolor que le obligaban a dormir, de llorar en silencio por las noches hasta caer dormido, pero sobre todo, Erwin estaba harto de ese encierro. Necesitaba su libertad de vuelta.

Levi hacía mucho que no veía algo así. Su pecho se inflaba orgulloso al ver de nuevo a ese hombre del que se había enamorado. No era que el nuevo Erwin le disgustara, pero esa llama que se encendía en sus ojos era algo que siempre había extrañado de él. Por desgracia, en esa forma no podía serle de utilidad para cumplir sus deseos.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿no? Yo no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo. —Su mirada era tranquila, pero Levi podía ver más allá un dolor que odiaba no poder evitarle. —No tienes que quedarte aquí por más tiempo, vete antes que comience a nevar. Yo estaré bien y...

Antes que pudiera decir una sola palabra más, Levi había decidido clavar su pico con fuerza en el cuello de Erwin, no fue tan fuerte como hacerle daño pero sí habia logrado causarle dolor. Le haría arrepentirse por siquiera insinuar que le dejaría sólo.

—¡Está bien, ya entendí! —Se quejó cubriéndose de su repentino ataque. Aunque no podía hablarle, Erwin entendió lo que estaba tratando de decir, y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan. Después de todo, quizás su habría alguien que le echaría de menos.

Luego de limpiar sus lágrimas, tomó al ruiseñor en sus manos y le acercó para dejar un corto beso sobre su cabeza. De haber podido, Levi habría llorado también, pero aunque físicamente no pudiera hacerlo, su corazón dolía al ver a Erwin en ese estado.

De algún modo, la promesa de seguir juntos hasta el último momento había quedado implícita entre ellos.

De esa forma, los días comenzaron a volverse cada vez más difíciles. El clima era tan frío que Levi debía mantenerse encogido para conservar el calor, haciendo que su cuerpo se entumiera y sus alas se atrofiaran. Erwin no la estaba pasando mucho mejor. Con cada día que pasaba era más difícil para él levantarse de la cama. Uno de sus pulmones había colapsado y necesitaba la ayuda de un respirador artificial para seguir respirando, pero eso sólo había sido el comienzo y en menos de una semana varios de sus órganos habían dejado de funcionar, obligando a Hanji a inyectarle altas dosis de morfina para que pudiera soportar el dolor. Al menos hasta esa mañana, en que sin importar cuanto lo drogaran, el dolor no cedía y le dejó incapaz de moverse.

Había llegado el momento, podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser, y aun así no pudo evitar sentirse asustado. Él no se consideraba un hombre temeroso de la muerte, disfrutaba cada uno de sus días como su fuera el último y no guardaba ningún remordimiento, entonces ¿qué era lo que lo tenía tan asustado?

El medicamento que Hanji le había dado había calmado el intenso dolor que le aquejaba esa mañana, pero más que hacerse falsas esperanzas por ello, Erwin era consciente de que no era más que aun alivio pasajero al que no quería hacerse adicto. Prefería mil veces morir antes que tener que pasar el resto de sus días dependiendo de una droga para no sentir dolor.

A su lado, su amiga de la infancia le tomaba de la mano mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar delante de él. No sabía que era peor, no poder hacer nada por él o que Erwin lo hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente. No esperaba que fuera tan pronto, tampoco que fuera tan difícil, pero si había algo que deseaba más que nada era que Erwin no tuviera que sufrir tanto al final.

—No pongas esa cara —pidió Erwin tratando de parecer tranquilo, aunque no estaba seguro de a quién intentaba convencer de aquello—, así es como tenía que ser.

—¿De qué hablas? Es mi cara de siempre. —Se defendió ella en un mal intento por bromear, aunque su voz quebrándose no ayudaba en nada.

Erwin sonrió, negando con la cabeza pues los medicamentos que le evitaban el dolor también le dejaban sin fuerza, sin mencionar que no era tan efectivos como al comienzo, pero tampoco quería aumentar la dosis. No pasaría sus últimos días dormido.

Su respiración se fue volviendo lenta y dificultosa, incluso con la ayuda del respirador artificial. Estaba cansado de resistirse y sus ojos rogaban por cerrarse, aunque estaba seguro de que una vez cediera no sería capaz de volver a abrirlos. A sus oídos llegó esa suave melodía a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, un poco más triste que las otras ocasiones pero igual de relajante, invitándole a no tener miedo y entregarse al sueño. Un sueño profundo, ese del que no despertaría.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, clavó su mirada en la ventana, enfocando al ave que le miraba atenta desde el otro lado. Erwin había tratado de que se fuera, el invierno era crudo y la nieve había comenzado a caer la noche anterior, pero de algún modo su presencia fue reconfortante y le hizo sentir que al final no estaba solo. Le hacía sentir un poco con menos miedo de lo que vendría.

Quizás era porque estaba próximo a irse, o quizás era una broma de su vista ya demasiado cansada, pero por un segundo pudo jurar que ya no era el ruiseñor a quien veía al otro lado de su ventana. En vez de eso, pudo ver al hombre de sus sueños y pudo ver los ojos grises de su amado mirándole con tristeza.

—Levi... —Erwin hizo un último esfuerzo por sonreírle, llorando agradecido por haber sido capaz de verle al menos una vez, y finalmente cerró los ojos.

Levi, mientras tanto, siguió cantando con fuerza, llevando su canto al límite hasta que sentía que su pecho explotaría por la falta de aliento. La nieve caía a su alrededor y le aplastaba poco a poco, pero ni teniendo su cuerpo entumido por el frío dejó de cantar. Si no podía estar junto a Erwin en sus últimos momentos, al menos podría darle un poco de paz. Y, aunque sonara egoísta, le gustaba pensar que si morían juntos, esta vez serían capaces de encontrarse de nuevo cuando renacieran. Con ese pensamiento en mente y la hermosa sonrisa de Erwin, Levi encontró la fuerza necesaria para cantar mientras su cuerpo se congelaba por completo.

El reloj de pared marcaba las siete treinta cuando su corazón se detuvo, pero ese reloj se había detenido el mismo día que Erwin llegó al cuarto. Comprobando sus signos y el reloj en su muñeca, Hanji indicó las dos de la madrugada como su hora de muerte. Le observó por un momento, su expresión era tan tranquila que podía jurar que estaba dormido, y al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño agradable pues, pese a todo, una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios.

Afuera, el canto del ruiseñor se había detenido, su cuerpo inerte como el del hombre al otro lado de la ventana. Si tan sólo pudieran estar juntos en otra vida…

* * *

1\. El objetivo de los cuidados paliativos es ayudar a los pacientes con una enfermedad grave en etapa terminal a sentirse mejor. Estos previenen o tratan los síntomas y efectos secundarios de la enfermedad y los tratamientos. Con los cuidados paliativos, también se tratan problemas emocionales, sociales, prácticos y espirituales que la enfermedad plantea. Cuando los pacientes se sienten mejor en estas áreas, tienen una mejor calidad de vida. Los cuidados paliativos pueden brindarse al mismo tiempo que los tratamientos destinados para curar o tratar la enfermedad.


End file.
